John Greer
| latest = }} Greer is an Englishman working for a shadowy organization that appears to be based in China, and is conducting cyber warfare. Biography 2010 Greer is introduced in a flashback to when he visits Kara Stanton at an unknown hospital in Dongsheng, China after she was injured in the Ordos mission. Stanton assumes he works for China's Ministry of State Security (MSS), but responds by joking about his tailor, indicating he has other, more lucrative employment. He tells her that she's in a sort of post-CIA "afterlife" before teasing her with the laptop in an attempt to fuel her desire for revenge. It's clear Greer wants to bring Kara over to his side. 2011 On a subsequent visit, Greer attempts to connect with Stanton by discussing how the people she worked with betrayed her. He uses her study of the classics, and the mythical Titans as an analogy to motivate her to ask the one question on her mind: who was behind the attempt on her life. He offers her the chance to work for him and his organization, and in return will give her the name of the person truly responsible for her mission in Ordos, who sold the laptop in the first place. 2012 Having planted the virus in the Department of Defense computers, Stanton calls Greer at the end of the mission. Greer confirms that the malware is spreading through its target network and Kara demands to know who betrayed her. Greer tells her that a name is all that he has for her because the person doesn't exist in any known database. He gives her an unheard name, which she writes down. After the car explodes, a burned piece of paper with Harold Finch written on it sits in the wreckage. 2013 Now in New York, Greer, on a cell phone, talks to an unknown second person about the impact of the fall of Rylatech. He offers assurances that the U.S. government is focused on China, but unaware of his group's other activities. Greer reports that the breach of their network was the work of one person, who he will "render irrelevant", but that their larger project is on schedule. As he does, Finch and Reese discuss Finch's tracing of code Finch saw while at Rylatech to a company called Decima Technologies, named for one of the mythological Fates who control the thread of life. Finch has determined that Decima has developed the virus Kara Stanton uploaded with one purpose: to infect the Machine. As they talk, Greer passes behind them, talking to an unnamed individual on a phone, suggesting he is part of Decima Technologiesl which is using the Chinese as a front for more covert activities. After he hangs up, he smiles as he watches a countdown on his phone. Shortly before the Decima virus counts down to midnight, Greer meets Reese and Shaw at the Thornhill offices. He explains that he knows everything about them before refusing to stop the virus, since he is invested in the outcome. He explains that Decima created the virus, but could not do so without the Machine's source code embedded within the Ordos laptop. He then reveals the name of the man that sold the laptop and the one responsible for all "this" to Reese: Harold Finch, suggesting Reese to tell Finch that Greer is looking forward into meeting him in the future. Trivia *In the flashbacks in Dead Reckoning, the Machine has assigned Greer and Stanton white boxes, indicating they do not represent threats to it. By the events in Trojan Horse, the Machine has reassigned a red box to Greer, indicating he now poses a threat to the Machine. *In Zero Day, we can see that the car Greer rides in is assigned a white square. It is unclear whether he still does not know about the Machine or if the box is assigned to one of the Decima operatives in the car. *John Nolan, who plays Greer, is the uncle of showrunner Jonathan Nolan and his brother, film director Christopher Nolan. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists